Birds of a Feather
by Life Addict
Summary: After a tropical storm, the Tracys discover a girl washed up on the beach. She has no memory of who she is or how she got to Tracy island. How will they hide IR from her?
1. Chapter 1: Who?

Hey Reader! Sorry I forgot to put in a disclaimer. Here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds. I do not own any of the original characters. The girl with the memory problem is mine though. The nickname Virge-the-Surge belongs to Little Miss Bump (Read her stories, they're good!)**

**Please review! If you want the story to get better, reviews help me to do that! Thanx** **for reading!**

Alan

The beach was quiet and peaceful. If it wasn't for the fallen trees, you wouldn't have thought that a rather violent storm had just swept through, Alan mused. The blond sixteen year old boy was checking for any debris that could have been tossed upon the beach. So far, it was just the usual ocean litter. This he had put into a garbage bag to dispose of back at the villa. No one on the island would stand for a dirty beach. As he was bending down to pick up another plastic bottle, he caught sight of a bundle of cloth near the edge of the jungle. Weird, he thought. The teen put the bag down and jogged over to the shape, his stride one of a trained athlete. As he got closer, he realized that what had seemed like a bundle of cloth was really a pile of clothes….worn by a person! Alan immediately started to sprint while reaching for his watch. As soon as he pressed a button on the side, the device beeped and the face became a screen. A middle-aged man appeared, sitting behind a desk.

"Alan? What is it?" The man sounded tired as he raised a mug of coffee. Alan smiled inwardly. His father never could give up coffee.

"Well, I was combing the beach, seeing what turned up in the storm, and I found someone!" Alan was now almost at the person's side. He turned the watch toward the person to show Jeff Tracy what he meant. He dropped to his knees and shook the person's shoulder. No response. He shook again. Once again, no response. As he turned the person over, he gasped. The unconscious person was a girl, who looked no older than him. What caught his eye though, was the bloody gash on her forehead. He quickly checked her pulse. It was there, slow and steady, but Alan feared it might not be for long.

"Dad! We need Virgil to get the infirmary ready and fast. I'll bring her back on the hover bike."

"Alright son. Be careful! We'll have everything ready once you get here. Do you need any help?"

"No, I got her." Lowering the watch, he pressed the button and the monitor switched off. Turning back to the girl, he contemplated how to carry her over to the bike. She didn't look very heavy, so he scooped her up with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her head. While she wasn't a light weight, Alan had no problem with carrying her. As he traversed the beach, he wondered what she was doing here. There had been no accidents in the region. Thankfully, all boats that would have been in the area had been alerted of the incoming storm and had cleared out. It was as if she had been dropped out of the sky. The boy shook his head. He would get answers once the girl woke up.

Tin Tin

"TinTin! Could you help Virgil get a bed ready in the infirmary? Alan's bringing a girl in. Seems like she was washed up on the beach." Jeff looked at the delicate Malaysian girl. She nodded quickly and darted off. Ever since the Hood incident, she had started looking for ways to become more useful to the Tracys and International Rescue and… well Alan. Learning the ins and outs of medicine seemed like a good start, seeing how often the Tracys managed to get hurt. As she jogged toward the infirmary, she wondered how the girl got there. The Thunderbirds hadn't been called out to a rescue in the area, so where had the girl come from? As the doors to the pristine room swished open, she pushed such thoughts from her mind and focussed on the job at hand. Virgil was already there, taking out gauze, a stethoscope, IV line, needles and other tools. Tin Tin hoped they wouldn't need all of them.

"Hey Tin. Why don't you grab some gloves before the mermaid gets here." Virgil quipped. Tin Tin raised an eyebrow at the comment but didn't say anything. She grabbed the gloves and pulled them on while watching Virgil. His movements were smooth and practiced. Watching him helped the girl learn just as much as listening to him did. When she first asked him to teach her, she hadn't known what to expect. Now, it was all part of the routine. As she was just putting new sheets on the bed, the doors swished open and Alan strode in, carrying a very wet, dirty and bedraggled girl in. Tin Tin observed how limp the girl was and knew that she was out cold.

"So Sprout, what do we have here?" inquired Virgil as Alan lay the girl down on the bed. There was a nasty looking gash on her forehead, but she didn't seem to be hurt in any other way. Virgil took one look at the wound and motioned for Tin Tin to clean it. She already had a wet cloth in her hand.

"Has she been unconscious all this time?" the girl asked. Alan nodded. She wiped the girl's forehead, cleaning away the sand, blood and grime. Once she was done, the teen moved back and let Virgil take over. The gash did not seem to be as serious as it had looked before, but Virgil would be able to judge. As he bandaged the wound, Tin Tin went to stand by her friend.

"She'll be fine. She's got Virge the Surge." She whispered, knowing that it would reassure him, if only slightly. Alan was very protective with every person he rescued. This girl would be no different. His tense shoulders relaxed slightly and he nodded.

"Well, she'll have a nasty headache when she wakes up, but I think she'll be ok." Virgil spoke up. Trust him to have heard her. He and John had the best hearing of the Tracys. "Right now, she just needs to be cleaned up and allowed to sleep comfortably. Tin Tin, could you help with that?"

"Of course."

???

"How…she…?" Huh? Who was that?

"Breathing….pulse…steady…wake…soon." Was I in a hospital?

"Have…found…anything…her?" Who is this 'her'? Is that me he's talking about? As my thoughts started to swirl, I could feel the fog in my head lifting … somewhat. I could also feel my forehead twinging with each heart beat. Ow, ow, ow, ow….

"N-no, she doesn't have any I-I-I-D and her fingerprints do not appear to be in any system. I'll look in m-m-missing per- per-people but that's going to take a while. I'll start checking now." This voice sounded hesitant and …nerdish. A computer geek? There was a swish as he left the room.

"Sprout, you didn't find anything near her that might be hers, like a backpack or a bag?" This voice sounded young, and a bit commanding. Who was this 'Sprout'?

"I told you to stop calling me that Scotty. And no I didn't find anything near her. Could have washed up on another beach I suppose." Ahhh…so sprout was a nickname. Suddenly, I felt someone touch my forehead. I jumped. So much for seeming asleep. There was silence and then…

"Hey, can you hear me? Try to open your eyes." The boy was urging me. Well, the voice sounded cute. Maybe I should see if the face matched it. I tried opening my eyes. It felt like they were being weighted down. After a moment or two of struggling with the weights, I forced them open. Everything was blurry. I blinked a couple of times. A few shapes close to me cleared enough for me to see that they were people, but anything beyond them was still blurry.

"Is my vision supposed to be blurry?" I thought aloud. It came out slightly raspy. I cleared my throat. One of the people close to me moved closer, a penlight in one hand. I could see him clearly now.

"Your vision's blurry?" I nodded. "can you keep still for me while I check your eyes?" The guy had a doctor's voice, soothing and firm. He was also very hot. With brown hair, warm brown eyes and a handsome face, I was very content to keep still.

"Well, your pupils are even and are reacting to the light, and you don't have a fever-"

"So, no brain damage and no fever cooking my brain?" I clapped a hand over my mouth. Why was I so rude? The brunette looked at me with a surprised look.

"Ummm..yes. That's correct. Do you wear glasses?" The doctor switched the penlight off and waited for my answer. I probed my mind. Did I wear glasses? I… didn't know. I couldn't find the answer. I must have had a look of confusion on my face as the doctor's face became slightly pinched with worry.

"I…don't know." I shook my head, as if trying to dislodge the elusive thoughts. I rubbed my eyes in frustration. "I can see you clearly, everything else is just….fuzzy." The doctor frowned slightly as he fiddled with the penlight. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Alan, how about you go get Fermat for me. I've got an idea." A shape detached itself from the shapes behind the doctor and went away with a swish of doors. "Now, is it just that you can't remember, or you really don't know?"

"I think I just can't remember. It feels like I should know, but… " I trailed off and bit my lip. Owowowowowowowow! I winced slightly as the throbbing in my head reappeared. I didn't make a sound though. I didn't want to seem like a little girl.

"Is your head bothering you?" A person behind the doctor moved to the other side of the bed, close enough for me to make out her face. The girl was very pretty and had golden skin and long black hair…. South American? Peruvian? Her voice sounded kind.

"It's fine…why do I have a headache though?" I raised a hand to my forehead. I frowned as my hand touched a bandage that was taped over the right part of my forehead. Had I been in an accident?

"We were hoping that you could tell us that." This voice was the commanding one that I had heard earlier. I squinted to try and see him, but he was at the back of the room. I could only see a tall shape with brown hair. I bit my lip again. I didn't know exactly what he looked like, but he sounded very intimidating.

"How about you start by telling us who you are?" the doctor seemed to notice my unease and had made his voice even more soothing. I thought hard. Who was I? What was my name? Nothing. Breathing faster, I tried again. There was only fog and nothingness where my memories should be. I was now fully hyperventilating.

"I..can't remember!" I choked out. Tears gathered in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. I couldn't break down now. What would they think of me?

"Ok..What is the year?" The doctor now had a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Ummm…2020." That came to my mind immediately.

"Good. What month is it?"

"July."

"Good. One last question. Do you know where you are?"

"Uhhh.. in an infirmary?" How was I supposed to know where I was? I just woke up here! I didn't say that though. I was saved from any more questions when the doors swished open and two shapes entered. I tried squinting again, but to no avail. The doctor looked up with a smile.

"Fermat, do you have a spare pair of glasses? I think this girl here is going to need them."

"Y-Yeah, I have them r-right here." This person sounded a lot like the computer geek who had been in earlier, except younger. The doctor walked away from the bed to get the glasses, his shape blurring as he did so. He came back quickly with a pair of thick glasses with blue frames.

"Well, I think that you may be used to wearing glasses or contacts from the way you keep squinting. Try these…they might not be the right prescription, but they may help." He passed me the glasses. I took them with a slightly shaking hand. Pull yourself together girl! I scolded inwardly. As I put them on, the world immediately sharpened. I could see clearly all the way to the back of the room and I could see everyone in watching me closely. I gulped. I felt like a mouse being watched by a bunch of hawks.

"Well, I can see now. I guess this means that I do in fact wear glasses. Thank you uhhh…" What was the boy's name? Oh yeah! "Thank you Fermat." A boy near the foot of the bed blushed. He definitely looked like a nerd. He had glasses like the ones I had on, except the frames were brown. His brown hair was short and combed to a side part. He seemed to be in the middle of a growth spurt, and was a bit on the thin side. He was kinda adorable.

"Well, we have one question answered… you're nearsighted. But as for your memory loss… it might have been the head wound you came in with." The doctor was speaking again, his eyes never leaving my face. _The head wound you came in with…_where had I come from? How did I get here?

"Uhhh..how did I get here, eh? And who are you people?" I truly wanted to know. Maybe these people could help me remember who I was. A blond boy next to Fermat came forward. While the doctor was hot in the way that men over 20 can be hot, this boy would have many teenage girls swarming him. With blond hair and blue eyes, he seemed to have an angelic smile just waiting to be let out. However, I saw how the girl looked at him. He was taken. Oh well.

"I found you washed up on the beach. You sure you don't remember how you got there?" This was the voice I heard earlier. The one who had been called sprout.

"Wait a second! Washed up on a beach?! What the ---" I clapped a hand over my mouth before I could swear. It seemed instinctual to do that. I guess I didn't swear that much. I swallowed and tried to speak again without being hysterical. "Where exactly am I? And don't say an infirmary." I fought to sit up, thinking that would make me look less pathetic. The doctor and the girl pushed me back down on the bed.

"Let me up! I hate lying down!" I pushed with my hands, and to my surprise I was able to break free. Glaring at the doctor, I asked the question again.

"Who are you and where am I?" The doctor looked at me with a very firm and determined look. I met his eyes and didn't look away. As if I was going to be intimidated by a stare.

"Do you promise to remain still and not jump off the bed?" I nodded. The doctor sighed and glanced back at the guy with the commanding voice. Now that I could see him, I could see that like the doctor, he was good-looking. Did I land on the island of hunks? However, he seemed slightly forbidding and authoritative. Here was a person used to being in charge. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Well, for starters, you just happened to wash up on Tracy Island." He paused looking intently at my face. Tracy Island…. I had heard of the name before…

"Kinda sounds familiar…" I mused aloud. I heard a snort and saw the blond boy struggling not to laugh. I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I was peeved. Did he think that I was ignorant because I couldn't remember what this island was?

"Nothing. Anyways, I'm Scott, this is Alan," he said pointing at the blond boy, "that's Virgil" He pointed at the doctor, "her name's Tin Tin," he nodded toward the pretty girl who grinned, "and you already know Fermat." The boy blushed again. I guessed he didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Ok. Cool, I know your names…what's mine going to be, eh? Like until I remember who I am and such?" This was met with a silence. I guess these people hadn't dealt with an amnesiac before. But I had to be called something. I didn't feel like going around being called "you" or something like that.

"H-how ab-bout Renee?" Fermat said nervously. "I th-think it means reborn." Everyone in the room turned to stare at the teen. I had a feeling that this sort of thing wasn't Fermat's usual behaviour. He looked at me with a slightly pleading expression, as if hoping I would like it. I grinned.

"That sounds cool. I like it! So for now I am Renee." My smile faded. "if I can remember that much…" I muttered. I sighed, wondering what I was going to do. I didn't know anyone, I didn't know who I was, I still didn't really know where I was. Not exactly a good day. As I was about to ask more about this 'Tracy Island' I was on, my stomach growled and much to my horror, growled rather loudly. I felt my face burn with mortification. I was just realizing how hungry I was. I think my stomach was in the process of eating itself.

"Uhhh… do you have any food that you can spare?" I asked, still blushing. The two teens, Alan and Fermat started grinning. Virgil chuckled and Scott allowed a ghost of a smile to creep upon his face.

"Of course. I'll help Mother make something up. Anything that you would like?" Tin Tin seemed to really want to help me. Unfortunately, her question wasn't one I could answer.

"I don't remember what I like either." I said mournfully. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Fermat

As Tin Tin reassured Renee that she would like whatever her mother cooked up, Fermat's heart seemed to be stuttering slightly. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. For someone who had just woken up with no memory, she had a lot of spirit. He didn't think Virgil had expected her to be able to push him aside enough to sit up. She had the makings of a bad patient. However, Fermat liked this girl. She hadn't seemed put off by his stuttering and she had even remembered his name when thanking him for the glasses! The way she spoke was interesting as well. It was like she was focussed on saying each word correctly, giving her a very precise accent. However, she didn't sound American. The way she occasionally said eh… Was she Canadian? Canada was a long way away from Tracy Island. Then again, so was everything else. Maybe he should suggest to hid dad to start looking for missing people from Canada. That might narrow the search a bit.

"Fermat?" Renee had finished speaking with Tin Tin and was looking at him. A blush crept to his face.

"Y-yeah?" Silently cursing his stuttering, he hoped he didn't look as dorkish as he sounded. While he had grown in the two years since the Hood's attack, he knew he still looked like a kid next to Alan.

"Thanks again for giving me a name." Then she grinned broadly like a little girl. Fermat froze up. When she had asked about a name earlier, Renee was the first thing that came to mind. He had been looking up the meanings of names for a random school assignment, and Renee had popped up. He figured that since this amnesiac girl had no memories of her former self, it was like she was being born again. He had thought that she would turn it down politely. Never had he thought that she would like it.

"Y-y-y-no problem!" He saw Alan and Tin Tin look curiously at him. Why?

"Say, Virgil…any chance I could walk to this food? I really think it would do me some good like…" Renee thought for a moment, chewing her lip. She seemed to do that whenever she was contemplating something to say. "like jog my memory!" She looked pleadingly up at Virgil. Fermat raised an eyebrow. It was going to take a lot more than that to sway Virge-the-Surge. Virgil was just starting to shake his head when Renee quickly swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Fermat felt his eyes go wide. She should have a pounding headache right now! While she hadn't complained of any pain, a head wound like that would certainly smart. Could she not feel pain at all?

"I can stand up fine. See? Now could someone show me to the kitchen-" She started to walk toward the door when she suddenly swayed slightly. Fermat moved without thinking and managed to catch her before she fell. While Renee was a little on the short side, it took a bit of effort to hold her up.

"Y-you were saying?" Fermat had to grin as she glared at him. Her glare consisted of narrowed eyes and a pout. Not exactly terrifying. Not that he would say that. If she got any more riled up, who knows what this strange girl would do. With a 'hmph' she straightened and walked away from Fermat and back to the bed where she sat down on the edge. Fermat looked up to see Scott, Virgil, Alan and Tin Tin staring at Renee.

"I guess this means I'll have to eat in here eh." She grumbled. Alan made a strangled sound and rushed out of the infirmary. Before the doors swished shut, Fermat could hear Alan killing himself with laughter. Renee raised an eyebrow.

"What's his problem?"

"Oh, he just watched an injured amnesiac girl defy his older brother and try to walk out of the infirmary, that's all." Tin Tin looked amused.

"I suppose it is safe to say that that doesn't happen everyday?… Wait a minute… you two are brothers?!" Renee pointed at Virgil and then at the doors. Virgil nodded. She frowned in confusion.

"Umm…Scott, are you their brother as well then?" Scott also nodded, a small smile forcing the corners of his mouth up.

"Let's see…Alan, Virgil, Scott…. Oh!" Fermat struggled not to laugh again as her face brightened like a light bulb. Her face was very expressive.

"You're the Tracy brothers!" Renee looked triumphant at figuring this out. "Right?" she added in a slightly nervous voice. Fermat realized that like himself, Renee didn't like to be wrong.

"That's correct. Now would you lie back down before I sedate you." Renee gaped slightly when she heard Virgil's threat. Then her face tightened.

"No way am I lying back down. I will sit, but I've had enough lying down." Her voice was hard and firm. "Now how did I know about you Tracys…?" She mused. As she bit her lip again to think, Fermat thought of something.

"Well, I've h-heard that most am-am-people with no memeory will remember things th-that they've heard or kn-kn-learned before they lost their memory. So, you probably h-h-knew of the Tracys before you lost your m-memory." Fermat winced inwardly as he realized how much he sounded like a know-it-all. Maybe she wouldn't mind?

"That makes sense." Renee said slowly. "Uhhh, Fermat, Tin Tin? Virgil wouldn't really sedate me would he?" She looked very nervous at the thought. Virgil chuckled.

"I will if you start running around ok. If you still feel ok in an hour, we'll see about you walking around. But don't push it. You probably knocked your head pretty hard. It's a wonder you were able to stand up, let alone walk." Virgil's doctor voice kicked in. Renee visibly relaxed. Then her face crumpled.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" Her large blue eyes moistened behind the blue-framed glasses. "You don't even know me. Ha! I don't even know myself!" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes furiously. Another person who hates to cry, Fermat thought. He wanted to help her, but emotional girls were terrifying to him. He was debating what to do when Tin Tin wrapped the distraught girl in a hug. Renee stiffened slightly and then relaxed, leaning her head on Tin Tin's shoulder, still forcing the tears back. Tin Tin looked at the remaining guys and jerked her head toward the door. Her message was clear. Fermat reluctantly headed out of the infirmary, hoping that Tin Tin would be able comfort Renee. There was something about this strange girl that made her someone he wanted to get to know better. That didn't happen often. Maybe he could help her get her memories back.


	2. Chapter 2: How to hide IR

**Hey y'all! I can't believe I already have reviews!!! Thank you XeroPrime and hbruce for your tips! To the rest of you, it would be really nice if you could tell me what you think. Once again, reviews help me make the story better!** Tin Tin

As the boys walked out of the infirmary, Tin Tin noticed how reluctant Fermat was to leave. He was acting a little oddly. He had never taken his eyes off the girl that he had actually helped name. And he had actually caught her! According to Alan, Fermat had gone out of his way to avoid girls the few times he had been exposed to them, with the exception of Tin Tin. Now, he didn't seem to want to stay away from Renee. Strange…She was going to have to talk to him later. Tin Tin focussed her attention back to the girl she was comforting. When she had looked like she was going to cry, Tin Tin knew that Renee wouldn't want the guys to see her. She seemed to be the type to not want to appear weak. Even now, with only Tin Tin in the room, Renee refused to break down and weep. Tin Tin didn't know whether to be impressed or baffled. Renee hadn't melted at the sight of the handsome Tracys like most teenage girls would. She hadn't shown any pain when Tin Tin knew that her head had to be pounding. She had even paid attention to Fermat, remembering his name and thanking him for glasses and a name. Tin Tin mused silently about how strange Renee was, unknowingly echoing Fermat's thoughts. In some ways, Renee reminded her of Alan, with her refusal to cry, her spirit and being a bad patient. In other ways, she seemed a bit like Fermat, with the glasses and her already keen intelligence. A soft sigh brought her attention back to the world.

"Are you feeling better now?" Tin Tin asked gently. Renee had been through a lot in a short period of time. It was a wonder that she hadn't crumpled earlier. The girl nodded, sniffing and ragging a hand across her eyes. She sat up and eased herself out of Tin Tin's arms.

"I'm fine….Wow..I must seem so pathetic. I'm sorry." She clenched her trembling lips and blinked rapidly, trying to regain control. Tin Tin was amazed. This girl was apologizing for being human, simply because she didn't want to appear weak. Just like Alan, she didn't want to give in to tears or pain.

"Don't apologize. The guys don't expect you to stay strong all the time. No on would. It's ok to cry you know." Tin Tin paused. "Now does your head hurt at all?"

"It's fine-" Tin Tin's glare caused Renee to reconsider her answer. "Ok, maybe it still twinges a teeny bit." She said, looking sheepish. "Uhhh…could I still have some of that food we were talking about earlier?" She looked eager, as if food made everything better. Tin Tin laughed. Just like a Tracy to think of food, she thought.

"Of course, I'll tell everyone it's safe to come back in. I'll see what's in the kitchen." Tin Tin gave Renee one last hug before walking out of the infirmary.

Fermat

"She s-sounds….Canadian." Fermat said to Alan. The two teens were walking toward the Command and Control Room, where both Mr. Tracy and Fermat's dad were.

"Why do you say that?" Alan asked. He had recovered from his laughing fit by the time Fermat and the others had been ordered out of the infirmary by Tin Tin. When she had come out, she was chuckling. She had explained that Renee was dying for food. "Just like a Tracy." She had said. Fermat had decided to wait with Renee until Tin Tin came back. He hadn't put it past her to try and escape.

"H-haven't y-you n-n-heard how m-much she s-says eh? C-canadians are f-f-well-known for that." Alan raised an eyebrow.

"You've been paying that much attention to her voice? Who are you and what have you done with my girl-fearing friend?" Alan sounded slightly shocked. He had a point. Besides Tin Tin, Fermat felt he couldn't talk to girls without making a complete and utter fool of himself with his stuttering. Renee didn't seem to mind. In fact, she had wanted to know more about him.

_Flashback_

_ "So what's you connection to the Tracys? All I remember is that their dad used to be an astronaut, is now a billionaire and has five sons. Fermat's not one of them." She looked at him with wide eyes. It was strange. He could've sworn that they were blue just a minute ago. Now they seemed to be a stormy grey. _

_ "Well, m-my d-d-father works for Mr. Tracy. I became Alan's f-f-buddy soon after we came here." Fermat figured that it wouldn't do any harm for her to know this. He just had to stay away from anything that had to do with International Rescue. This was going to be tricky. _

_ "Speaking of which, what is 'here' eh? I know of Tracy Island, can't remember how though…but I don't know where it is." Fermat winced inwardly. None of the Tracys would appreciate their home's location being given out, not even to an amnesiac. If she managed to tell someone… _

_ "S-Somewhere in the Pacific." Fermat said, trying to be as vague as possible. Renee raised an eyebrow. _

_ "So you can't tell me eh? Fine…" She sighed in resignation. "Can you at least tell me if it's somewhere warm?" Fermat was once again impressed by how well she was taking it. _

_ "Y-yep, it's w-w-hot!" Fermat stammered. For about the thousandth time that day, he cursed his stuttering. _

_ "Then as soon as the tyrant let's me go, can you show me around? Maybe if I see where I came from, I'll remember something." Renee sounded hopeful, her eyes once again a dark blue. Fermat realized the 'tyrant' she was referring to was Virgil. He chuckled. Virgil wasn't going to appreciate the new name. But wait!…. She was asking him, not Alan or Tin Tin to show her around?! It was almost….inconceivable! _

_ He was just about to try and voice a reply when Tin Tin came in with a plate of sandwiches. Renee's nose twitched as the smell of peanut butter and strawberry jam filled the room. _

_ "I figured it was best to start with the basics. PB and J makes everything better in my opinion." Tin Tin seemed rather confident about this. As Renee inhaled deeply, a dreamy expression crossed her face. Fermat bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Renee looked like she was in heaven. _

_ "I b-believe your o-o-hypothesis is correct." Fermat watched as Renee picked a sandwich up and bit into it. She swallowed and a wide smile appeared._

_ "I definitely like PB and J, that's for sure! Mmmmmm…" Fermat got up and waved goodbye. He should go and tell his father about Renee._

Flashback ends

He snapped out of his daze when he noticed that he was standing right in front of the palm print scanner that was right outside the Command and Control Room. Everyone who lived on Tracy Island had access. As he rested his palm on the scanner, he wondered if his father had made any progress. While it was unlikely, it would be great if he could give Renee her real name back. The door hissed open and Alan and Fermat stepped inside. The room was large and had a desk at its centre. Portraits of the Tracy family lined one wall. At the desk, Fermat's father and Mr. Tracy were seated, looking at a sleek computer that Fermat knew was one of the most advanced in the world. The two adults looked up as the door hissed shut.

"How's our guest doing Alan?" Mr. Tracy was surprisingly calm considering the cup of coffee he held in his hand. Fermat would not have been surprised if it was sixth one he'd had that day.

"She's awake and doesn't seem to be injured other than the head wound but…she says she can't remember anything. Not even who she is." Mr. Tracy's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't interrupt his son. "We do know that she isn't a very good patient though, right Fermat?" Alan grinned.

"What did she do to rile Virgil up?" Mr. Tracy asked, knowing that Virgil hated to have bad patients. The medic had to deal with his brothers being bad patients, and he was always getting annoyed because of it.

"She disobeyed Virgil's order to lie down and tried to walk out the door. She would have been on the floor if Fermat hadn't caught her. She also demanded to know where she was and who we were." Alan laughed. Mr. Tracy and Fermat's father also had small smiles. This girl must sound like a female Tracy.

"D-dad, I think she may be Canadian. She so-so-speaks like one anyways. She also n-n-wears glasses. Could that help with tracking her down?" He hoped it would.

"I-I-it might son. B-b-ut there are st-still a l-l-lot of mi-mi-disappeared people to g-go through." The man sighed and looked back at the screen. "Her having am-am-memory loss won't h-help."

"Yes, her having Amnesia has complicated things now. I thought that we could send her home once she woke up, but that's not possible now-" Fermat interrupted Mr. Tracy.

"We can't ship her off to some h-hospital sir! They won't be able to help her!" Fermat shut his mouth before other words fell out. Yet, he knew that they were true.

"And we can?" Mr. Tracy looked at Fermat with surprise. "Don't worry Fermat. I wasn't going to do that either. It just means that we will have to take some precautions to hide IR from her."

"How do we do that? It's kind of hard to hide the ships taking off, or the alarm that sounds when there's a rescue." Alan looked a bit sceptical. Fermat was in agreement. Renee would have to be deaf to not hear that.

"W-we could switch the a-a-siren to a silent alarm. If the boys' w-w-timekeeping devices just beeped in place of the s-s-siren, it would be more inconspicuous." Fermat grinned. His dad had the best ideas. Then his face fell.

"What about the ships t-taking off? You'd have to be on the f-f-other side of the island to miss that. Even then, the ships would have to really qu-qu-not loud."

"I guess it would be rude to get Virge to sedate her during that…What?" Alan's eyes widened as Fermat shot a withering glare at him. Alan could be an idiot at times, Fermat thought.

"Boys." The teens looked at Mr. Tracy. There was a ghost of a concealed smile on the man's face. "We don't have to sedate her. As you said Fermat, if she were on the other side of the island, she may not hear the ships." Fermat thought for a moment and remembered what Renee had asked him. She had wanted him to show her the island! Perfect!

"W-well, she did ask if I c-could sh-sh-give her a tour…"Fermat's voice trailed off. Even if he wasn't an active field agent of the Thunderbirds, they might need him for something other than keeping Renee away. He looked up to find Alan, Mr. Tracy and his father looking at him.

"Now this is just weird. Not only have you had an actual conversation with our guest, but she asked you to show her around. Once again, who are you and where did Fermat go?" Alan sounded like he was in shock. Mr. Tracy gave his son a look, but Fermat could see that he was surprised as well. Had he really avoided girls that much? Yes, he thought to himself. But Renee was different.

"Well, that's perfect Fermat. Once she has the ok from Virgil to be up and about, you should give her a tour. Just be sure to take anything you need with you." The billionaire sounded pleased. Fermat looked at his father to see what he thought of this. His father gave him a nod, a little smile on his face. Fermat grinned again and thought of what he needed to go into the jungle.

Renee

It wasn't until I had eaten that I realized how untidy I was. I had raised my hand to my hair to tuck a strand behind my ear when I made a discovery. While my face and hands had been cleaned, my hair was matted and tangled. There wasn't a mirror in the infirmary, but I guessed that I didn't exactly look presentable. I also realized for the first time since I had woken up that I was wearing pyjamas. They were pink and flowery. Had I washed up on Tracy Island wearing pyjamas? They didn't look dirty…I decided to ask Tin Tin.

"Tin Tin? Are these my clothes?" The graceful girl looked up from a clipboard she had been writing on. She smiled.

"No, your clothes are in the wash right now. Those are mine. I was hoping that they'd fit alright." I sighed in relief. I still had clothes from my old life. That was somehow comforting. However, I was growing increasingly aware of the sorry state my hair was in. The tangled locks brushed my shoulders, but it was not a nice feeling. I wanted to have a shower now.

"Tin Tin, is there a shower here? I really want to wash my hair." When I saw the look on her face, I could see that she was about to object. "My head feels fine now! Honest. I'll just be taking a shower, not running a marathon. Please? It feels really disgusting." I was about ready to beg. I sighed in relief as her face softened.

"Fine, but yell if you start feeling dizzy or your headache gets worse." I stared at her in surprise. While my head did still hurt, I thought I'd covered it up well. "You may not show pain, but anyone with a wound like yours has to be feeling something." Tin Tin grinned at my sheepish expression. She wasn't fooled easily. I placed my hands on the mattress and pushed to get into a standing position. I paused for a moment, waiting for the dizziness that had hit me before. I would have fallen if Fermat hadn't caught me. He had moved faster than I would have thought he could, I mused silently. When the dizziness didn't come, I started walking toward the door on the other side of the infirmary. As I walked, I noticed how organized it was. One area held a medicine cabinet with shelves marked alphabetically. Not one container was out of place. There was also a counter with a large sink and many drawers. I guessed that the drawers would be as organized as the cabinet. Every surface gleamed, showing that cleanliness was a priority. Virgil must be a neat freak. Was I a neat freak? Or was I slob? _Your room's always so messy sweetie…_I froze as the small memory bounced in my brain. Thankfully, Tin Tin once again had focussed her attention on her clipboard. I started walking again toward the bathroom door. Once I was inside, I closed it and leaned against the door. The half-remembered voice had sounded nurturing and comforting. A family member? It was female, so maybe my mother or grandmother. I thought hard, trying to drag another memory out. It didn't work. Only that one memory of something I'd heard was here. I sighed. As I changed out of Tin Tin's pyjamas and stepped into the large shower, I comforted myself with the fact that I knew something about myself. I wasn't a neat freak.

I purposefully did not look in the mirror as I turned the shower on. Until I was truly clean, I was not going to see what I looked like. I wanted to see myself when I looked presentable. It was going to be unnerving enough to look at a face I couldn't remember.

**What does Renee look like? How will she react? What will happen when the Thunderbirds are called for a rescue? Will I be able to update on time? What is the airspeed velocity of a European sparrow? Why am I thinking of Monty Python?**

**Find out this weekend! (hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I can't believe I've had over 100 visitors!!!!! That's way more than my HP story. I love this genre… Anyways, sorry for the late update. Homework and family have made the week very busy. Thanks to my reviewers. The fact that you reviewed gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Could I have more reviews puhlease!!!! (puppy dog eyes) I'll give you two new chapters next week if I get at least two review! (if I don't I'll still update, but it might take a little longer. No reviews equals major writer's block). **Renee

I was surprised Tin Tin wasn't knocking the door down. Every few minutes during my shower, she had called through the door to make sure I was alright. Each time I had yelled back to make sure she didn't panic. However, I knew that I had been in the shower long enough to make anyone worried. I felt slightly guilty about the amount of hot water I had just used, but I needed it. Finally, with the help of a strong shampoo and a lot of effort on my part, my hair felt clean. I turned off the shower and stepped out, reaching for a towel that hung on a bar just beside the door. It was large and fluffy. As I turned toward the fogged up mirror, I contemplated seeing my reflection. Was I ugly or plain? What colour were my eyes? Did the glasses Fermat had given me make me look smart, or simply dorky? I decided to wait until I had dressed and blow-dried my hair before answering these questions. I then realized I didn't have a brush. Wrapping the towel tightly around me, I called through the door.

"Tin Tin! Do you have a brush I could borrow?" Tin Tin's response was to open the door slightly and stick her hand with a brush through. Darn it, I thought. I was going to have to ask for everything. I begged my memories to come back quickly.

_You have to be independent, otherwise you are useless…_I flinched as the message flitted through my head. It felt like this was something I'd been told repeatedly. It was something I'd been told to live by. But by who? Why would I be useless if I wasn't independent?

"Thank you." I said as I took the brush. I hoped my voice hadn't trembled. Was this how my memory would come back, in unnerving pieces? I waited until the door closed again to put on the pink pyjamas. They felt nice against my skin after the long hot shower. As I was thinking about the clothes, I wondered what sort of clothes I had been wearing. Did I like to look fashionable, or was I casual? I sighed again. There were so many things that I didn't know. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know what I looked like, I didn't know what I was doing here and I didn't know when I would get back to normal. _Who wants to be normal?_ A flash of what seemed to be remembered amusement flickered. It seemed like I found this thought funny and…somehow comforting. Was me being normal a joke? I sighed again, confused by my conflicting thoughts. I picked up the blowdrier and turned it on, trying not only to dry my hair, but to blow my uncertainty away.

Tin Tin

Tin Tin felt relieved when Renee finally turned off the shower. There was always the chance that the girl could slip and hit her head again. When she heard Renee's plea for a brush, she laughed to herself. Here was someone who might appreciate how long she had to spend on her hair. None of the Tracys understood. They all had short hair that almost never gave them any trouble. The only exception was John. He spent the most time out of any Tracy on his hair, but Tin Tin still took longer. Now there was a girl who might truly understand. After handing the girl the brush through the door, Tin Tin went back to her studying. On her clipboard were instructions on how to properly immobilize injured limbs. While Tin Tin knew about basic splints and slings, it was nice to refresh her memory. With the way that the Tracys collected broken bones and sprained joints, it was essential that she know how to do this. Also, Virgil would sometimes quiz her about what she was learning. If she answered adequately, he would teach her something new. In a distant corner of her mind, she heard the blow drier turn on. She wondered what the girl's hair looked like clean. While it had looked brown, that could have been the dirt and the sand.

Tin Tin jumped as the doors swished open to reveal Gordon, his copper hair still damp from his afternoon swim. She sneaked a look at his neck to see if he had finally grown gills. He was in the water enough to need them.

"Hey Tin Tin. How's our guest doing?" Gordon walked across the room and dropped into the chair next to Tin Tin.

"She's fine. Just drying her hair after a much-needed shower." Tin Tin wondered if everyone was going to show up to meet Renee. She hoped Renee wasn't shy in large groups. "You know about her…condition?"

"Yeah, Virgil and Scott came and told me to get my butt out of the pool. Scott told me about the new security measures to hide-"Gordon fell silent and mouthed the letters 'IR'. Tin Tin nodded in approval of his caution. It seemed like the joker was finally being serious.

"I also heard that she tried to walk out of the infirmary minutes after she woke up. Virgil kept going on and on and moaning about how he always gets the bad patients. It was really quite funny." Gordon dropped all pretense of being serious and let a mischievous grin spread across his face. Tin Tin could tell that Gordon liked anyone who could rile Virgil up like that. She could only hope that he would be a bit tactful when talking to Renee herself. If Renee didn't have a sense of humour well… Tin Tin really hoped she did. Otherwise there may be a murder on Tracy island.

"Yes, she is definitely a spirited person. With amnesia…so if you could actually be serious for more than five seconds at a time, now would be the time to show it." Tin Tin hoped her words would get through to the prankster. Gordon was hard enough for her to deal with at the best of times.

"Don't worry, I will. I passed Fermat on the way here. He seemed to be carrying the mother of all survival packs. When I asked what he was doing with it, he said that he had been assigned the job of keeping Renee on the other side of the island." Tin Tin raised both eyebrows. Fermat hated going into the jungle at the best of times. Even before the Hood incident, the genius had avoided going into it like the plague.

"Did he seem happy or traumatized by this?"

"Believe it or not, he seemed pretty eager. He also told me to be polite to Renee. No one seems to trust me with that it seems." Gordon sighed in mock hurt. "She must be interesting to have made Fermat react like this." Gordon now had a thoughtful expression on his face. The two of them sat for a moment, Tin Tin realizing at the back of her mind that the blow drier had been turned off.

"Was Virgil ok with this proposed outing? Even with Fermat being prepared, the jungle's still dangerous even at the best of times." Tin Tin shuddered when she thought of the scorpion, ready to strike Alan. If she hadn't used her…power, he might have died.

"Dunno. I suppose he'll have to be, since that's the only way to hide the Thunderbirds. If she finds out, well…" Gordon didn't have to say anything more. Renee was already dealing with amnesia. If she found out about the identity of the Thunderbirds, she might snap. Also, the less people who knew the better. What her uncle had done had made that clear.

Renee

I put my glasses on after turning the blow-drier off and faced the now cleared mirror. What I saw scared me. The face itself wasn't scary, but the fact that I couldn't recognize it terrified me.

The girl in the mirror had a round and expressive face, her large blue eyes widening behind the thick glasses. She had no freckles and was slightly tan. Her mouth, trembling at the moment, was small and pink. I noticed as the mouth opened a little, that the teeth were white and perfectly straight. I guessed I used to have braces. Wow. Her hair was a light brown with small streaks of blond. Highlights. It came down to her shoulders and was mostly straight, except for a small wave near the ends. Her figure was definitely not a model's. The unfamiliar body was solid and just as white as her face. She was short and stocky, not tall and slender like Tin Tin. This girl was me.

I wasn't pretty, but I wasn't ugly either. I lifted the pajama tee to look at a scar I had discovered in the shower. It was on my belly, a small white line that was curved. I lifted up my foot to see the two little red marks I had also noticed in the shower. They looked like butterfly wings. A birth mark? No I did not have a perfect body. _No one's perfect, only God is…_ God? An image of a church filled my head, wooden pews filled with people, candles lit and people singing a tune that I knew off by heart. Do Not Be Afraid. The name of the song went into my soul. It felt right. I believed in it. So I was…Catholic. Once again, it felt right. I clutched the memory and tried to follow it to more memories. I hit a wall, much like I had the first time. Sighing again, all the comfort I had felt faded away. I turned my attention back to my reflection.

I kind of looked…average. I liked my eyes though. As I realized this, another thought floated into my head. _Blue's my favourite colour…_ Once again, I tried to pull more thoughts out of my memory, and once again, it didn't work. I turned away from the mirror and leaned against the wall. I thought that if I saw myself, I might get my entire memory back. Instead, all I knew was that I was a messy person, I was Catholic and my favourite colour was blue. It wasn't fair. I was going to go stark raving mad before I got my memory back. Had I done something to deserve having my entire world ripped away from me? What about my family? Did I have one? If I did, were they worrying about me? Had I run away, or had there been an accident? My head began to throb again. Holding my head in my hands, I slid down the wall to sit on the smooth polished floor. I let the tears that had flooded my eyes flow down my face.

Why me? I sniffed, trying not to sob. If Tin Tin heard… Hugging myself, I took a deep breath. No one was going to see me cry. Just as my memory suggested, I somehow knew that if I started relying on others too much, I would be useless. Useless to what I didn't know, but useless all the same. I could rely on God, but no one else. I hadn't forgotten God for long. I would always remember him. I smiled shakily. Yes, I could rely on Him.

**Yes I am Catholic. I'm not going to focus on religion too much, but this gives Renee an anchor of sorts. I hope you liked this! I don't want my OC to be the stereotypical heroine who is totally beautiful and strong. This girl's human and needs to have some weaknesses. Now, what will she think of the jungle? Will she remember any more of her past? Will she learn to rely on other people, like Fermat? Who told her to be so independent? Will the cloud of volcanic ash floating over the ocean and Europe ever dissipate? Will my homework ever be completed? Find out sometime next week!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Over 200 visiter! (Squeal!) I'm sorry about the late update. I had a ton of stuff going on this week, including a blood donation. Anyways, I'll try to get in a couple of chapters this week as an apology. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially my bff Tipix! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds. Would have loved to own Fermat though! Isn't he cute! Renee is mine though.**

Fermat

As he carted the pack down the hall to the wing where he and his father lived, Fermat couldn't help feeling excited. He was a bit nervous- no, make that terrified- about going into the jungle, but this time he would be prepared. He didn't care that Gordon had laughed himself silly at the sight of him. He was going to make this venture as safe as possible for him and Renee. He silently went over his list of supplies in his head. He had bug spray, a tracker that he would somehow put on Renee to make sure she could be found, compass, first aid kit, two full canteens of water, a Swiss army knife that he had just gotten for his birthday, two extra pairs of glasses (one for him, one for Renee), and an inhaler for him. He had grown out of his asthma shortly after the Hood incident, but the doctors warned him that it could come back. If it did, Fermat wanted to make sure he wasn't caught off guard. With a start, he wondered if Renee had any health problems. She hadn't been wearing a medic alert bracelet, but that could have been lost in the ocean. It didn't appear like she had any breathing problems, so that ruled out asthma or cystic fibrosis. She wasn't allergic to peanuts, that's for sure. The way she had nearly inhaled the sandwiches… she had seemed like a female Tracy. She loved food. Fermat smiled to himself at the thought. Hopefully, she didn't have any allergies… if she did, well, there was a fully stocked infirmary within reach. Virgil had said that she seemed to be very healthy, besides her need for glasses. With a bit of luck, that would prove correct, and Fermat wouldn't have to worry about her.

Fermat nudged open the door leading to his room. The desk was creaking under the weight of his laptop, text books and fish tank. The lone occupant of the tank was a Japanese fighting fish, and had been Fermat's companion at school since the beginning of second semester. He had brought the fish home when summer break had started. It had been a Christmas present from Alan, who knew about his fascination with the species. What would Renee think of it, Fermat found himself wondering. With a shake of the head, he put the pack on his bed and asked himself why that would matter. Renee was just a temporary guest until she got her memory back, or until they figured out who she was. Then she would go back to wherever she was from. For some unknown reason, he felt a bit saddened about that. Why?

"Hey Fermat!" Fermat jumped as Tin Tin's voice exploded from his watch. He raised his wrist, which now showed Tin Tin's face. "Are you coming back down here or what? Renee's been asking for you."

"Yeah, I'll b-be there qu-qu- in a jiffy!" Fermat lowered his wrist. Why was Renee asking for him? He forced himself to walk calmly to the infirmary, instead of breaking into a hurried run like he was tempted to do. Alan was right. He was acting weird. He paused before the infirmary doors, a bit nervous about going in. Did she not want him to show her around now. Did she prefer that Alan or one of the other Tracy;s do that. He was used to girls paying more attention to Alan than a nerd like him. Normally he welcomed it. Girls were distracting and he rarely understood him. They rarely understood him either. Renee shouldn't be any different. But she was. Fermat took a deep breath and walked into the infirmary.

Renee was standing up talking to Tin Tin and Gordon, who looked like he had just come from a swim. It wasn't this sight that took Fermat's breath away. T was Renee. She had clearly taken a shower and cleaned herself up. While Fermat had thought that she had looked pretty before in a tough way, she looked more vulnerable and girly now. Her hair was brown with blond highlights and the front locks were completely covering the white bandage on her forehead. They framed her round face and curled inward towards the ends. From the way Renee kept tucking bits of hair behind her ears, it seemed to be slightly out of control, but that may have been because of how much hair there really was. With a small smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling behind the glasses, Fermat had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. He snapped out of his daze when Renee took notice of him. She smiled again.

"Hey Fermat! I hear we're going to tour the jungle as soon as I get the ok from the doc. Still up for it?" She sounded genuinely excited. However, as Fermat studied her expression, it was clear that she was not totally relaxed. Why was she tense? He decided to find out later.

"Umm y-yeah! I've got everything ready... Does Virgil know you're standing right now?" Fernat knew that Virgil had strictly ordered her to sit if not lay down for the time being. Gordon snorted. It was clear that she probably did not have permission. Tin Tin had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Maybe not..." Renee admitted drawing the words out. "But I was bored. Besides I don't feel dizzy at all! It's not like I'm going to go run a marathon." She pouted slightly, arms crossed over her chest. Yep, she was very stubborn. Virgil should be happy she hadn't tried to escape out the window. Yet.

"Maybe I should sedate you before you can try that stunt." Everyone jumped at Virgil's voice. Fermat hadn't even heard him enter the room. Renee immediately sat back on the bed. Fermat had to struggle to hold his laughter in. She looked very wary of the medic.

"C'mon Virge. The kid seems fine to me. She even has a sense of humour unlike someone I know." Gordon looked pointedly at his older brother. So Renee was funny, thought Fermat. Slowly, he was learning more and more about her. She liked PB and J sandwiches, she was very stubborn, hated being a patient, didn't like to cry and was funny. As he listed these traits silently in his head, he thought of another detail he didn't know. How old was she? She seemed to be around his age, but looks could be deceiving.

"Who're you calling kid Gordon? I'm not that young. I'm… I'm…" Renee frowned and bit her lip. "I don't know how old I am." She sighed.

"I might be able to help with that." All heads turned towards Virgil. He walked over to the computer and turned on the monitor. "I took some X-rays of your skull, just to make sure it wasn't fractured. It wasn't by the way." He put in. "Anyways, your skull does not completely fuse together until you're about 18 or 19. There are still some lines, so you're younger than that. However, I would say that you're about 16 or 17, give or take a few months." Renee had a look of surprise on her face. She then slowly smiled.

"Told ya I wasn't a kid." She looked at Gordon. Everyone broke into laughter.

"Renee, when you have a kid brother of that age, everyone that age is still a kid. That includes you." Gordon shot back. Fermat added one more detail. She's only a bit older than me, he thought with a grin.

Renee

That evening, I felt a bit anxious about going to sleep. I had the jungle excursion to look forward to in the morning, since Virgil had declared me fit as a fiddle. However, as I lay awake in the infirmary bed, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I went to sleep. Ten minutes later I felt my eyelids slipping shut. I slipped into oblivion.

_The helicopter lurched up and down, buffeted by the strong winds. I was sitting in the seat, my hands clutching my stomach. While I didn't get motion sick, my lunch was going to make a reappearance if the copter kept imitating a ping pong ball. As I groaned from nausea, I wondered what I was doing here. The inside of the copter faded away and I only saw darkness. A cloth was pressed against my face as I fought the unseen hands that were holding me still. My head swam with wooziness. What was that smell? Again, the sensations faded as another scene filled my dream. I was in the copter again and it was falling. I screamed as it hit the water. The windows cracked and shattered, letting the water pour in. The salt burned my eyes as I swam out of the copter, kicking my legs furiously. I didn't notice the upper edge of the window until I cracked my forehead against it. Pain caused me to swallow water, making me choke. I managed to get out the window, my forehead screaming at me. As I kicked toward the surface furiously, feeling my energy wane as I did so, everything started to fade away again_. _I prayed for oblivion and my wish was granted._

The jungle was amazing. Fermat and I were on the other side of Tracy Island leaning against a couple of tree, eating PB and J sandwiches. Virgil had given the ok this morning and we had immediately set off. Fermat had given me a backpack to carry, saying that it had 'stuff we might need'. He had a similar backpack, though it looked to be heavier than mine. I had watched him as we made our way to the clearing where we were resting, making sure that he didn't over exert himself. While he didn't seem to be a wimp, it would be pretty easy to push yourself too much. I hadn't said anything about the dream I'd had the night before. Maybe they were memories, but I didn't want to make a fuss over what might just be my imagination. Plus, I didn't want to think about it. The dream had hurt and it frightened me. What had happened to me?

"Y-you're ok?" I jumped, nearly dropping the sandwich I was holding. That would have been a disaster as I was wearing borrowed clothes. The jeans and T-shirt I'd been wearing when Alan found me were beyond repair. I still wanted to keep them though. They were another link to my memories. The jeans had been bleached to a light blue, and looked very well-worn. It showed that I liked comfort more than fashion. The green shirt had a barely recognizable phrase. "Stop destroying our planet! It's where I keep all my stuff." Apparently I had a sense of humour and I was a tree hugger. Fermat had thought it was funny as well. Both pieces of clothing were ripped and stained permanently, so I was now wearing a pair of Tin Tin's camouflage capris that she had grown out of, so they were short enough for me. They had also been on the baggy side for her, so they fit me very well. I also had on a blue tank top that Tin Tin had been about to send back to the mainland. This fit me as well as the capris did. However, I would need to go shopping, since not even Tin Tin had enough clothes around that would fit me.

"Yeah…just thinking." I said, trying to put Fermat at ease. I looked around the clearing, trying not to meet his eyes. He seemed to be someone who could look right through someone. There were colourful orchids adorning the trees and the ground, making me wish I had a camera. I wanted to document these memories so I didn't lose them, like I had everything else. I had seen a few brightly coloured birds flitting through the trees earlier in the morning, but thankfully no spiders. Something about the arachnid just made me shiver. I guess I didn't like bugs. I was just about to take another bite of my sandwich when I felt something brush my shoulder. I froze.

"Fermat?" The boy looked at me and froze like I had." His eyes were wide. "What is that on my shoulder?" I didn't look to see what it was. If it was something dangerous, any movement might startle it.

"I-it's a s-scorpion…" Shit, I thought. If it was poisonous, this was going to hurt. The scorpion on my shoulder moved, and I held my breath. Maybe if I was absolutely still, it would leave me alone. My hopes were dashed when it crawled down my arm into my line of vision. I wasn't a scorpion expert, but it looked like it was going to strike with the way it was angling the stinger.

"Is it poisonous?" I couldn't believe how calm my voice was. Inside I was freaking out.

"I-I-I…not sure!" Fermat got up slowly from the ground and picked up a branch. As he walked over to my side, I couldn't help but marvel at how calm he was. I would've thought that any normal person would've freaked out before now. Maybe he dealt with scorpions a lot?

"I'm g-going to try and h-h-brush it off your arm with the st-st-branch. Mo-mo-get out when I-I say." I slowly nodded. I didn't have a better plan. Fermat took a deep breath and hit the scorpion. It seemed to jump off my arm and I moved back toward my saviour frantically. I didn't realize how close he was to me until I accidentally bumped into him and fell on top of him.

Thump! Fermat's body cushioned me from the little fall. I quickly rolled off him and was going to apologize and thank him when I noticed the tree. Fermat had been right in front of a tree when I knocked him over. The resulting impact had caused his head to slam against the trunk. His eyes were closed and he looked pale, despite the humidity.

"Fermat? Eh! Fermat! Wake up! Please…" I gripped his shoulders and shook gently. I thought I could hear a whisper of a groan, but he didn't stir. He was out cold.

Shit.

**Dun, dun, dun…. Will Fermat be ok? Can Renee get help? Will I get 5 or more reviews (please! It could be a late birthday gift.) Well, see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was just like always very busy. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was told that Renee was sounding a wee bit Mary Sue-ish. I will correct that by giving her a flaw. Anyways, keep the reviews coming! I love them!**

I just edited this chapter with the help of XeroPrime. Thank you so much for being thorough. I wanted to face-palm myself when I saw the mistakes. Anyways, here's the slightly improved chapter.

**I don't own Thunderbirds, just the amnesiac with the glasses.**

Renee

I'm ashamed of what happened next. I panicked. As I stared at Fermat's unconscious form, I started hyperventilating. _Oh God, please help me! _

_ "Rule number #1 of helping people, don't panic." The man said as he taught the class. _

I stopped breathing. Another memory was coming back.

"_Assess their injuries as accurately as you can. Then you can decide what to do next." _Okay, I could do that. I gently felt the back of Fermat's head, tilting him so that he was leaning on my shoulder. There was a lump forming where he had hit the tree, but the skin hadn't broken. Good, no blood. This would not be the best time to find out if I was squeamish or not. I then looked at his neck. It didn't seem to be twisted and his breathing seemed to be steady. Good, the airway was open and he didn't seem to have any spinal injuries.

_"Make sure the airway is always open. If their breathing becomes compromised, check the airway." _Had I been certified in CPR or something? It felt like it.

_ I was typing something on the computer. Under the heading Certifications and Awards, there was CPR C, Standard First Aid and Babysitting Course. My resume?_

I was thrust back into the present when Fermat groaned softly. That was weird. It felt like a flashback. Was this going to happen a lot? I hoped not. I needed to keep focussed on the present right now. I looked down at the boy's face. His eyes remained closed behind the glasses that still remained firmly on his face, despite the fall. However, he didn't seem to be as pale as he had been just minutes before. Maybe he would wake up soon? I watched his face closely for any signs of consciousness. I smiled as his eyelids fluttered. He seemed like he was going to be ok.

"Hey Fermat…How're you feeling, eh?" His eyes fully opened and he blinked slowly. I shifted slightly to give him more support. I couldn't believe that this guy I barely knew would risk himself to save me from a scorpion. And I had just given him a concussion as a thank-you. I wouldn't be surprised if he were a bit ticked. If I hadn't been so klutzy….

"L-like I g-got hit by T-thunderbird 1…" He mumbled. I looked at him with confusion. What was he talking about? Wait a second…

"You mean Thunderbird 1 from International Rescue?" I knew about the Thunderbirds. Thinking about them rang dozens of bells in my brain. As I racked my brain for information, my searching finally came up with something. International rescue was in the news a lot for the daring rescues they performed with their high-tech machines. I could remember sitting in front of the T.V. watching a rescue. Thunderbird 1 was the blue and silver rocket-like machine. I suppose getting hit by it would hurt, but it was still a strange thing to say. No one knew who or where the Thunderbirds were. The way Fermat had spoken about the machine was almost familiar. As if he would know that it would hurt….I cut that thought off. Right now, I had to get Fermat back to the villa. I could solve the other mystery later.

"Do you think you can walk?" I really hoped he could. I didn't think I was strong enough to carry him. Even if he just leaned on me the entire way, it would be tough going. I could tell that I was not in very good shape fitness wise. I had nearly collapsed when we got to the clearing earlier. I had tried to hide it from Fermat, but I don't think I succeeded.

"I-in a min-min-moment." His voice sounded a bit stronger. He braced himself with one hand as the other felt the lump. It was obviously tender as he winced immediately. He took a deep breath and sat up, gritting his teeth. That must really hurt. And it's all my fault, I reminded myself.

_"It's all your fault! She wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for you!" _My head began to throb as yet another flashback resurfaced. _The girl had blond hair and eyes that were filled with pain. Her leg was twisted unnaturally. A woman knelt beside her screaming at me. _

_ "How could you put her in danger! You're selfish! Selfish!" The words felt like punches. This was my fault. I didn't know how, but it was my fault. God, what kind of person was I?_

Fermat

As he tried to regain his senses, he felt rather than saw Renee stiffen. The shoulder he was currently leaning on began to tremble. He had just come to with his head throbbing mercilessly when Renee asked him how he felt. Now that his mind was functioning, he felt like an idiot as he remembered what he had said. Like he had been hit by Thunderbird 1. He was supposed to keep Renee from finding out about IR, not helping her to. However, all that fled from his mind when he heard her cry out softly. Forcing himself to sit up on his own, he turned his head to look at the girl. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had a pained expression on her face. Was she hurt?

"A-Are you o-o-hurt?" He thought that he'd managed to knock the scorpion away before it could strike. What if he hadn't?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." She kept whispering under her breath. She placed her hands over her ears, as if to block a sound. What was she hearing?

"Renee? C-can y-you hear me?" Fermat blinked a few more times to try and stop the double vision. He definitely had a concussion by the feel of things. He felt nauseous and his head throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He ignored all that as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Renee. There didn't seem to be any puncture wounds on her arms, so he had probably gotten the scorpion off. He didn't see any blood on her. The bandage was still in place over the cut on her forehead, so that was alright. There didn't seem to anything physically wrong with her.

"It's all my fault…" She moaned again. Was she remembering something? That might explain her reaction, Fermat thought. He had heard that amnesiacs tended to regain their memories through flashbacks. He supposed that if the memory were traumatic, remembering it would be just as traumatic. However, he had to get her to snap out of it. They needed to get back to the villa.

"R-renee, you are just having a f-f- remembering something. You are in the j-jungle on Tracy Island. You are f-f-okay. This w-wasn't your fault." He shook her gently by the shoulders, wincing as his head throbbed angrily again. Moving wasn't such a great idea at the moment. The girl breathed in sharply and opened her eyes.

"Fermat?" He breathed a sigh of relief. She recognized him!

"Y-yeah. Y-you okay?" As he said this, another jolt of pain struck his head. He winced. He closed his eyes to try and calm down the headache, which is why he didn't see Renee sling his arm over her shoulder and pull him up.

"Sorry. I know this has got to hurt but we have to get back to the house. I need you to tell where to go. I don't know the way back." Her voice was strangely flat and emotionless. Fermat wondered what she had remembered that had shaken her up so much. He opened his eyes again and pointed in the direction from which they had came. He then forced his feet to move as Renee supported him. He hoped that she was alright. He hated it when his friends were hurt. That was what he thought of Renee. A friend.

Tin Tin

Tin Tin was seated at Command and Control, keeping an eye on the state of the rescue that had been going on for a couple of hours. Renee and Fermat had left a few hours before the call had come in, so she hadn't worried about Renee noticing anything. The call had been about a collapsed school in China and there were some worries about aftershocks. All of the Tracy boys had gone, leaving Brains, her parents and Mr. Tracy behind to keep an eye on things. Mr. Tracy was now supervising Tin Tin, as she was still in training. A small, insistent beep made her look up at the security monitor that had been put in after the Hood's attack. The beep was because of a side door opening. Tin Tin bit her lip nervously. Fermat and Renee weren't due to be back for another couple of hours. If they were coming back early, Fermat would have contacted them to warn them. He hadn't, making all of Tin Tin's memories of her uncle come flooding back. What if someone had found the island?

"Tin Tin, could you go and check who it is? We don't have a camera there." Mr. Tracy's voice interrupted her panicked thoughts. She nodded. She knew that if it wasn't Fermat and Renee, Mr. Tracy trusted that she could handle anyone else. While she rarely used her powers, she made sure through meditation that she could control them easily. Anyone who intended to harm those she loved had better watch out.


End file.
